


Epiphany

by ChesapeakeRip_yourclothesoff



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Probably the only PG fic I'll ever write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChesapeakeRip_yourclothesoff/pseuds/ChesapeakeRip_yourclothesoff
Summary: Set post S3. Will and Hannibal have washed up in a house in Greece and are about to celebrate their first Christmas together in their new life.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Epiphany

“Do you have any Christmas traditions, Will?” The two men were sat in their shared kitchen in Greece preparing lunch. Or Hannibal was preparing the food and Will sat and watched, as always.

“Uh not really I guess. My father and I never really did Christmas, he was normally too busy working. Molly and Walter would make Christmas cookies together, but I always felt like an intruder when I was made to join in.”

“I am surprised you never carved a new tradition with your family. I was under the belief that it was the apex of domesticity.”

Will gave him a pointed look which made it clear that talking about his former family was off-limits. Instead, he asked, “What about you? What did you do with your family?”

“I lost my family at a young age, so we didn’t have time to establish many traditions. Every year we would clean both ourselves and the house. It is believed that in doing this, evil spirits are ward off for the year ahead.”

“And were they?”

Hannibal only paused a moment before replying, “I guess not.”

“Why are you asking me about Christmas traditions? I assumed we wouldn’t be celebrating it together.”

“I thought that yourself and I can create our own Christmas celebrations, in light of our newfound cohabitation.” Since they had fallen into the Atlantic, they had made their way around the globe to live in Greece in a small, but luxurious, beach house. The house had been a compromise. Will had argued that they should lay low for a while and buying the largest house on the Mediterranean Coast would not help their cause. Hannibal had grumbled but Will knew that they were few things he would deprive Will of. 

“Are you saying that we are now a family?”

“In our own way, yes. Family does not have to conform to one standard. For all intents and purposes, we are a family and have chosen each other’s company above anyone else.” Will did not intend to argue that they had been forced to stay together for self-preservation. He knew this would be a lie. Will had willingly chosen to stay at Hannibal’s side instead of fleeing to the nearest police station. He also failed to mention that they had not engaged in any physical or romantic relationship, despite their constant proximity.

“Sure, I mean I’m happy to do something to celebrate.” Hannibal just responded with a small, but affectionate smile and they sat in silence for the rest of the meal.

\---X---

Will was sat on the couch in a thin linen shirt and shorts when he heard Hannibal make his way through the front door. Earlier that day Hannibal had mentioned that he wanted to go shopping and Will had made no effort to come with him, despising the sweltering heat. 

“Will, if you would, I’d appreciate your help,” Hannibal called through the kitchen. Will stood up and was greeted by the sight of Hannibal hauling a number of canvas bags through the door. He quickly hurried forward to relieve him of some of the burden and chanced a look into one of them.

“You’re not planning a dinner party, are you?” There were equal amounts of worry and amusement in his voice. 

“No, this is for us.”

“Hannibal, this is enough food for weeks. What are you planning on making?”

“I wanted to make us a Christmas meal.” Will wasn’t sure if he was deluding himself in thinking he heard disappointment in Hannibal’s voice.

“Sure. I mean, whatever you make will be great. Just don’t overdo it, alright?” The statement was redundant because Hannibal always overdid everything. Once they had settled in Greece, it took nothing less than begging from Will to get Hannibal to wear something other than his usual suits. 

“Of course not, Will. You will not be disappointed.”

It was five days until Christmas and Will found himself excited at the prospect of having a chance to celebrate with Hannibal. The strange feeling in his chest was pointedly ignored as he helped Hannibal unpack the grocery bags.

\---X---

On Christmas Eve they sat next to each other on the beach, Hannibal reading and Will sunbathing. Will stole glances at Hannibal anytime he could and silently admired the skin that had tanned within the first few days in their new home.

\---X---

When Christmas came around, Will made his way sleepily through the house in search of coffee. It was nine in the morning, the usual time for Will to wake. Hannibal, on the other hand, was always up before the sun and this morning Will found him in the kitchen, already preparing their meal. 

“Coffee is on the counter,” Hannibal commented without looking up from the dish on the stove. He always made him a cup at this time in the morning, as attuned to Will as ever.

“Thanks, what are you making?”

“We will be eating earlier today, at one o’clock. Then, you will find out.”

Will was slightly perplexed by the answer but knew better than to try and get more information from Hannibal. Instead, he took his coffee and made his way into the sitting room, picking up a novel at random. 

A few hours later, Will stood in the kitchen showered and dressed. Hannibal had set the table with local fruit, figs that had been split open and carefully laid out and, 

“Mistletoe?”

“Indeed. Baldr the Beautiful was slain by a weapon contrived by mistletoe. The white berries are said to be his mother’s tears as he was mourned.”

Hannibal pulled out Will’s chair and Will took the proffered seat without a word. He waited as Hannibal left to get the main dish, something he had eagerly awaited the entire morning. 

“Fish?” Will said before Hannibal had even set the plate down on the table. The dish itself looked incredible, as always, but it was evident that it was simple compared to his usual creations. 

“Fish,” Hannibal repeated back to him. Will looked up as Hannibal took his own seat opposite him. There was a small smile on his face as he continued, “It is your favourite food. I wanted to make something that you would enjoy as our first meal together at Christmas.”

Will’s heart swelled at the words and he couldn’t deny that he was excited to eat it. The fact that Hannibal had thrown out his usual over-the-top preparations and extravagant courses made Will exceedingly happy. They stared at each other across the table, Hannibal waiting for Will to start eating and Will making up his mind. He drew back his chair and stood up before walking the short distance around the table to where Hannibal sat. He placed his hand on the other man’s stock still face and slowly leaned down. When he did not receive an indication to stop, Will closed the distance and slotted their lips together. 

It started out tentative at first, mere touches to explore each other before the kiss was deepened and Will found himself moaning around Hannibal’s tongue. They stayed like this for a few more moments before pulling back. As he did, he looked at Hannibal’s face to find him smiling widely, crooked teeth on show. 

“Merry Christmas, Hannibal.”

“Merry Christmas, Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone has a good day, whether you celebrate Christmas or not. It was fun to write a short thing for the holidays.


End file.
